


for the sweet

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	for the sweet

\--slogs up through the mud, pulling, pulling -- _there_. Lucidity. A good day. She remembered the word. --words come into focus, sharper, clearer. "Be a good little girl and I'll give you a treat." His lip curling. --limbs feel so heavy. --for the sweet," he says, presses a small, warm, square against her palm. --lips against her forehead. "That's my Blondie." --laughs

Back, back, back. Down. They cover her up, nice and tidy. She swallows her pill.

\--stairs, she stumbles, not used to the feeling of shoes on her calloused feet. --colder now, nice. He's gone off, taking his mouth with him. --warm, next to her. --looks up from the lap cradling her head, Amber smells like mulled wine, honey. A hand, heavy and cool on her forehead. --slipping, slipping back, but.

Blondie works her fingers against Amber's, drops the square (melted now, soft). She'd kiss the spot too, warm and sweet with chocolate, but her lips belong to him. 

\--don't they?

"Sweets for the sweet," she says. --tired, so. --feet are so heavy.

\--you," --Amber


End file.
